1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for ironing clothes and other textiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travel irons have been in use for a considerable period of time and are characterized by their portability. Such irons are designed to be light in weight and compact in size. However, known travel irons have had to compromise versatility and performance to obtain their necessary light weight and compact size.
The compact design of known travel irons has presented problems in maintaining uniform heating of the soleplate of the iron while limiting the amount of heat transmitted to the handle and housing. Known travel irons have required a complex arrangement of parts to be lightweight and small in size, resulting in a costly and unattractive product.
Another problem with known travel irons is incorporation of a steam generating mechanism in a compact design. Known travel irons which are both lightweight and compact in size have had shortcomings in attempting to provide a liquid reservoir that is accessible, well balanced, isolated from the heating element, leak proof, and in communication with the steam generating surface in a controlled fashion.